5
by AquaticSloth
Summary: Hayner has something to tell Seifer. OneShot. Slash/Yaoi


5

On Tuesday, Hayner is going to tell him. On Tuesday Hayner stays on the school grounds after class, throwing a beige-white ball into a net hung on an angle. He plays this game by himself because he doesn't want to go home. On Tuesday they have a pop quiz. Olette passes with ease, so does Pence. Hayner announces he passed but didn't. No one needs to know that he's lying. On Tuesday Olette has dance after school and is picked up by her mother. On Tuesday Pence has computer club and meets up with his brothers. No one comes for Hayner. On Tuesday Seifer has blitzball practice at the outdoor swimming pool. No one comes for Seifer. Hayner waits and finds that he just cannot approach him. He would not be able to find the words. On Tuesday Seifer walks home alone. On Tuesday Hayner is left behind.

On Wednesday, Hayner is going to tell him today. After school, Hayner is going to go to the Sandlot and will scream it across the small square so all Twilight Town can hear him. On Wednesday, all Hayner can do is hide behind the wall of a tall house and watch. Seifer meets up with his friends and they organize an assortment of activities. Seifer is focused, his dark eyes intent as he concentrates. Seifer is surrounded by people. Hayner is waiting for him to be alone. On Wednesday Pence and Olette find Hayner spying on their older classmate. They drag him away explaining he will only cause trouble for them if Seifer catches the group spying on their activities. On Wednesday Hayner is surrounded by people and is completely alone.

On Thursday, Hayner is going to tell him. He wakes up, and stares into his mirror- practicing what he wants to say and how he will say it. On Thursday no one is there to wake him up, to greet him, make him breakfast and send him off. No one is home. On Thursday, Hayner passes Seifer on the walk to school in the rain. He is only feet in front of him. Hayner could reach out to him, place his hand on his shoulder and whisper the question he dare not ask against the rain, against his ear. On Thursday Seifer is alone. He doesn't notice him in his wake. And Hayner can tell him right now. On Thursday Hayner discovers fear. On Thursday Hayner sits in a puddle that has formed around him on the tile of the boys bathroom and expresses his feelings to his shoes.

On Friday, Hayner is going to tell him. There is no school today. On Friday, it is still raining but Hayner doesn't want to stay at home. His parents are fighting again. Hayner goes for a walk. On Friday, Hayner goes by Seifer's house, which he tries to convince himself wasn't deliberate. There are voices inside reminiscent to the ones he'd left behind that morning. On Friday, Seifer bursts out his front door and sees Hayner standing across the street, looking stupid. He stares at him for a long time. Trying to figure out what Hayner was doing there. On Friday, they stare at each other knowing they come from the same place. They have something in common. They have something that can bring them together. By the time Seifer turns to leave, rain is dripping from his golden hair, across the new looking cut on his face, and his nose. On Friday, Seifer pops his collar and walks away with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his white duster. On Friday, they were the same.

On Saturday, Hayner is going to tell him. He will tell Seifer Almasy. And today he really will. Hayner waits for Seifer in The Sandlot at twilight. It's getting dark and Seifer will be alone. On Saturday, Hayner waits, and waits. On Saturday, Olette and Pence call Hayner's house wondering why he isn't at the movies with them. On Saturday, Hayner forgot. He waits and waits. Until nine o'clock. The sun is minutes from setting. On Saturday, Hayner goes looking for Seifer. On Saturday, Seifer is at the train station. Hayner sees Seifer. Seifer doesn't see Hayner. On Saturday, at twilight, Seifer is with a girl. She has blonde hair. Brown eyes. A dark shirt and green khakis. She looks like Hayner. On Saturday, Seifer gets on the train with her. Their fingers interlocked. Her head on his shoulder. On Saturday, they get off the train and disappear at the station. The sun is seconds from setting. On Saturday, Hayner goes to sunset hill. On Saturday, Hayner cries. On Saturday, Hayner is left behind.

* * *

Note: This was created from a very long night of playing KH 2 and listenting to the song "Heartbreak Warefare" by John Mayer over and over haha. To me the song sets the perfect mood for the story.  
A review is not mandatory, though appreciated, and if you want to ask me something please feel free to message me ^-^  
Never wrote for this couple before. I hope it wasn't terribly awful.


End file.
